Silent Confession
by ChocolateVulcan
Summary: Shinpachi realizes Gin will never return his feelings and so he writes a letter.ginXshin oneshot. *warning! this fic may not be so great seeing as i used it to relieve stress* read and review anyway please? i'm getting lonely!


Ello my lovelies i am Kitteh of darkness. here to entertain your every need i warn you this one shot is just a way for me to relieve stress and clear my mind before taking on the big gin X shin fic called Winter heart. hopefully this will allow me to think as i please and work out the kinks on my other story. please be nice with your reviews.

**Silent Confession**

_Prologue_**  
**

"How much longer are you going to wait to tell him?"

"I'll give him one more day before i leave the letter. If he doesn't get my hints then i'm leaving."

"Do you think he'll get it tonight?"

"I doubt it sis."

"Good luck Shinpachi."

"I'll need it." With that said Shinpachi left his sister and headed to work.

When he arrived Gintoki was on the couch and looked bored out of his mind.

"Good morning Gin-san."

"Morning."

Shinpachi smiled and walked over to the older man. "Any job offerings?"

"None. Why are you so happy today?"

"Hm. Am I happy?"

"You're smiling."

"Maybe seeing you just makes me smile Gin-san."

"Creepy to think about it."

Shinpachi's smile faltered a bit and decided that Gin was just to thick headed to deal with. The rest of the day went without a single thing happening so Shinpachi left early that day, he placed a letter on gin's futon and hoped the silver haired male would find it soon.

* * *

The Letter:

_This is my silent confession._

_I know you won't read this seriously._

_You never do take me seriously._

_Is it denial or are you afraid?_

_It doesn't matter now. _

_I won't be here by the time you do read it._

_Well I'll touch that subject latter. _

_I just want you to know,_

_You are the best thing that has ever happened to me,_

_Your the only person I will truly miss having in my life,_

_I will miss you,_

_But_

_It is hurting me to stick around._

**_I love you. _**

_Even though I know you wont return it._

_I'll keep saying it._

**_I love you. _**

**_I love you._**

**_I love you._**

_But I must leave you._

_If I stick around I'll end up breaking,_

_And not even your silly actions would be able to save me from it._

_So now I say good-bye. _

_I plan on trying to find a living for myself, _

_Without depending on you or my sister_

_Maybe I'll find some one who isn't so thick headed and can see how i feel for them._

_But I Will Still **Love You.**_

_Good-bye_

**_I,_**

**_Love,_**

**_You,_**

_Gintoki_

_From,_

_Shinpachi_

Gin set the letter down and fear ran through his body. He ran for the door and didn't even bother telling Kagura he was leaving. He just left, running down the streets.

Shinpachi smiled at his sister as he loaded a few more objects into the carriage. He went back inside and sighed at his empty looking room. he kept telling himself this was for the best even though he didn't fully believe it.

Otae simply watched as her brother continued his plan to walk out of everyone's life forever. She plastered a fake smile on her face and simply decided to be supportive to his decission. She saw how hurtful staying around Gin was for him. She couldn't stand to see such a fake look of happiness on his face.

Gin rounded the corner and was washed in relief to see Shinpachi was still in the city. He called out to the younger boy.

Shinpachi, hearing his name called turned to find Gin, out of breath with a look of relief written all over his face. Shinpachi alsmot dropped the box he was holding from the shock of seeing the older man.

Gin walked up to shinpachi ressisting the urge to pull him into his arms and yell his head off at him.

Otae saw what was going to happen and turned to walk inside, as to give the two boys some privacy.

Shinpachi set down his box and looked everywhere but at gin.

Gin grabbed one of shinpachi's hands, for fear the boy may run. "I got your letter. You're an idiot I hope you know this." He leaned down towards shinpachi's ear and whispered, "I Love You."

Shinpachi could feel a tear running down his face. He locked eyes with the silver haired samurai.

"I'm sorry i've been rejecting you but i just didn't want to end up hurting you." Gin placed his other free hand on Shinpachi's cheek, "I should've just told you the truth, instead of trying to keep you away. Please don't leave. Stay with me."

Shinpachi shook his head. Tears were pouring down his face. "Gin-san, I wont go back on my decission. I'm still going to leave. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say you love me, but if i stay I'll just be a bigger burdon to you and my sister. I have to do this. I'll return when I'm able to be of help for once." He wiped his tears away and looked Gin straight in the face.

Gin was crushed. He didn't know what he was going to do with out Shinpachi. He leaned forward and kissed the boy for he had no idea what else to felt Shinpachi return the kiss gently. He wrapped an arm around shinpachi's waist and the other around his shoulders. Shinpachi simply rested his hands on Gin's chest.

When the two pulled apart Gin rested his head against shinpachi's. "You know Shinpachi, you're killing me. If you're going to leave at least take me with you."

Shinpachi's eyes widened. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not. I'm deciding this. Even if you say no I will still follow you to the ends of the earth."

Shinpachi let a smile grace his face, for the first time today it was a real smile."Fine you can come."

Gin simply smiled and placed another kiss on shinpachi's lips.

* * *

Right ending it thar. it was very hard to decide how to end the damn thing. glad i din't make it a whole story . ano but i am making another gin Xshin fic that is going to be a whole story. hopefully once i work out the kinks it'll be good.


End file.
